Stay Alive 2: Requiem for a Kill INTRO
by Misstress of Black
Summary: Life after the game proves to be difficult to Hutch, who is plagued with PTSD from the Stay Alive game. It doesn't help that his life has now become encoded and everyone has crossed the threshold of human to online gamer twenty four seven. It only took a couple of years for the massive shift in humanity. When one day the project managers of the Stay Alive game took over society.


Stay Alive 2: Requiem for a Kill

******This is a Sequel to the Movie ****_Stay Alive...it's a horror story with suggestive and intense ADULT _****_CONTENT. This is catered to those who know the story and characters. I strongly suggest if your not a _****_horror buff or a fan of the movie to not read or send me comments how much you dislike my tastes. Only _****_productive feedback that's not offensive-please :) _**

It's been a haunting life, Hutch thought as he awoke in his bed at the Cyberlynk grand Hotel in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Rising he rubs his tired eyes as he parts the heavy red velvet curtains to reveal a futuristic landscape of baton Rouge. Oh I'll never get use to this, Hutch thought to himself staring at the towering glass towers and holograms of advertisements against the structures and clouds. As if surviving Stay Alive hadn't been demented enough for his sanity shortly after society evolved what felt like overnight. Before he could even blink Stay Alive had become the most popular video game on the market, so much that it even had it's own tournament at a Cyber Cafe called Blood Bath. Then after swallowing that hard pill, more changes came.

Technology evolved replacing PlayStations and joysticks with hologram projections, earphone cuffs instead of cell phones, digital files stored in the eyes of gamers, body suits that can morph into any style of clothing, and _fac me sentire_ (a vitamin that translates from its _Latin_ origins to "make me feel". It's designed to replace food altogether. It provides everything a body needs to live while translating to the consumer's taste buds what it enjoys, such as chocolate cake or pizza).

"Essentially the gamers have become the game." Hutch whispers to himself thinking of how his sleek black body suit with a diamond diagonal pattern on it would soon change him from his boxers to a vintage t-shirt and American jeans. Just like how a character in a video game would change by a click of a button. Outside the floor to ceiling window, Hutch can see the listings of the top ranked video gamers while a party train comes by above the hotel making their room tremble like a video game would when a boss entered the room. He's relieved when the buzzing stops and he can breathe easily. Video gaming has become a requirement for the everyday Joe, too bad for him that he has post traumatic stress disorder due to his brush of death with gaming."Hutch, baby?" He hears Abigail behind him as he feels her embrace. "Come on, you need to rest." She coaxes. He shakes his head. It felt like it weighed a thousand pounds than it's actual light weight due to the life video programming they are all living. "No. So they can uplink me? If the programmers were so great theywould have taken away my post traumatic stress disorder." Hutch hisses. Abigail nods, silently. "You know we're poor. We didn't have enough money to get you the procedure. Your clean slate. We're barely making ago of this gaming lifestyle. Just so you know. Swink and I have been collecting as many character points as we can so you can get fixed. We just need another month is all." She begs. Hutch nods feeling tired and that bubble of anxiety in his mind about to burst. His single teardrop escapes his tear duct and evaporates out of existence due to a coding of some sort. "Rest. You know we don't have enough for a hospital link up if you die from exhaustion." She cries. Hutch nods as he staggers back to bed.

"Abs?" Hutch says horsley. Abigail nods. "Yeah?" She says sweetly. "I want to feel." He begs. She nods as he pulls out a pill from their vitamin container. "No! No more viral pills or prosthetic this or that or a hologram to make us satisfied. I want to touch you and kiss you and hell I even want to fuck you without feeling like a puppet on gamer's puppeteer cords!" Hutch says angrily. Abigail nods as she hides the pill box in their travel sack before she spoons with him under the heated encoding covers. She snakes her hand down to his crotch. "Like this?" She whispers. Hutch nods. In the silent room they silently exchange pleasantries as the room's windows fog. Next night when Hutch awakes he gets up and feels rejuvenated almost back to how he felt before he became digitized. Walking from his bed where ana sleep Abigail lay he heads into the bathroom that had a sliding glass door that moved aside for him. Upon entering he steps in the shower sitting down on the bench as he felt his programing taking away his clothes. The room sense his eyes displeasure of the brightness as it dims until it felt like the room became candle lit. That's when he could see flashbacks of October's beautiful porcelain skin smeared with blood after being killed by Elizabeth Bathory. Stay Alive's boss. His eyes snap open and he tries to push that horrible day out of his mind. 'You miss me Hutch' he heard October's voice in his programming DNA. He nods starting to cry until he felt a soft hand caress his back and travel down past his waist. He could feel her waist mounting his. He could feel everything as if it were real. But there was anencoding glimmer, a filthy reminder that they all were living a lie.

******Should I continue?****


End file.
